Catty Imprint
by Yurihentai641
Summary: She's been alone for so long with no one to call hers. This changes on one fateful day but she can't stay. Sixteen years later and they're reunited but with the family drama and secrets will they come out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie was just about sick of her family. They were all too happy go lucky. To kissy and huggy. They acted as if this was the best thing that could have ever happened to them in their lives. Being vampires that is. There was nothing good about this life in her opinion. They couldn't do anything that was worth living for. They couldn't eat human food. Go out in the sun. Or even have kids, the one thing Rosalie had always wanted from life. Instead she was handed a vampiric life where she had to drink the blood of other living creatures to survive, and avoid anything that made her seem less human. Not only that but she was given a new family.

It wasn't like she disliked her family it was just that they were always there. Always calm and happy. Maybe it was because they all had mates. Maybe it was because she didn't. Maybe she was bitter because of the circumstances that led up to her new life. Whatever it was she needed a break from it. That's why currently she was traveling in the forests of Oregon hopping for a reprieve.

She was running through the trees at a fast pace when she stumbled across a surprising sight in a clearing. There in front of her were two snow leopards relaxing in the shade. One was obviously a young kit and the other was in her opinion a young adult. What was odd to her was the size of these cats. She'd hunted snow leopards before but these guys were huge compared to them. They kind of reminded her of the wolves in la pushe.

The biggest leopard must have sensed her presence and growled at her. Taking a step back she leaped in a tree figuring that this was good a place as any to rest.

"Easy there I'm not going to hurt your baby" she said as she sat down cross legged.

The leopard seemed to look insulted at the comment.

"What is it not yours?" she asked confused.

The leopard nodded it's head in answer surprising Rosalie even more.

"You're pretty smart for a jungle cat"

To that the leopard just huffed.

Rosalie leaned back against the tree and relaxed in the rays of sun that hit her body. Somehow in the presence of these cats she felt more at peace and calm. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a type of whining cry come from below her. She looked down to see the kit trying to play with the older cat. She laughed when the little thing pounced on the older ones head and slowly slid off.

"Why don't you play with the little thing?" she asked laughing as the kit continued to antagonize the older cat. "She must be bored lazing around."

Suddenly the kit looked up at her in the tree and blinked its eyes in wonder. It made to approach the tree when the older was suddenly on its feet growling warningly.

"Hey calm down it's okay" she said standing up, for some reason angry at this older cat for scolding the babe in such a cruel manner.

The older cat glared up at her and then turned to the younger cat. It picked the little thing up by the scruff of its neck and carried it towards her tree. It then proceeded to climb to her branch. When it made it about a foot away for her I made a motion as if telling her to hold the small kit.

"You want me to hold it?"

It grunted what she believed to be a positive answer in response.

"I'm taking that that's a yes" she said an eyebrow lifted.

Again the leopard grunted a positive.

"No" Rosalie said. It wasn't like she didn't want to hold the little thing but she wanted to know what would happen if she were to say no.

At the one word the kits ears lowered to its head, and it whimpered in a pathetic tone. The bigger cat growled angrily at her.

"Fine I'll hold him" she said reaching out for the kit. "He's kinda cute anyways" she said bringing the kit to her face. "Don't pee on me little boy" she said calmly.

The kit growled an adorable and in a few years threating growl at her.

"What are you potty trained?"

The kid looked so sad so she looked to the older one for answers. The oldest seemed to sigh at her before taking the kit back and tilting it so its stomach was visible.

"What do you want me to rub his belly" Rose asked now completely confused.

The older cat growled now annoyed and the baby whined. She took a closer look at the kit and at first saw nothing wrong. That was until she noticed something missing.

"Little girl?" Rose said slowly in wonder.

The older cat seemed happier now and handed the female kit to her to hold. It then turned around and leapt out of the tree and into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going!" she shouted after it. There was no response which she should have suspected and she sighed. "You better be right back" she murmured.

A rustling came from the bushes where the leopard had disappeared and out stepped a boy with what looked to be dark blue hair. He had on a pair of black jeans a shirt with a Hollister logo, and a light jacket. He looked to be about seventeen to twenty one years old.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked in surprise unconsciously bringing the baby closer to her.

"I'm the leopard that just handed that kit to you, though my name is Alexander. And the kits name is Isabella." He said calmly.

"Well listen Alexander" she started.

"I don't use my name, everyone calls me Xander and her Bella" he said cutting her off.

"Okay Xander what do you want, and why'd you hand me this kit?" she asked confused.

"Come with me" he said turning away from her. I'll explain when we make it to the pride" he said leading her through the forest via tree.

"You're pretty good at this" Rose said leaping from branch to branch.

"Less talking more jumping" he said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Rose growled out in annoyance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived at the prides hideout there was a meeting called for the family of the young kit, and the elders of the pride. Six clouded leopards jumped down from the trees with lions, lynxs, pumas, and other large cats.

"what's going on?" Rose asked backing away with the kit in her arms.

"There is to be a meeting. Your presence is mandatory. Hand her to our mother so that she may shift to her human form" Xander explained calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"She's too young to shift on her own so we control the shift" Xander said.

Rosalie nodded in understanding and handed Bella over to who she assumed was her mother. After taking her the group split up in and ran off. She guessed that they needed clothes on. They came back out a minute or two later with three females plus Bella and three males plus Xander.

"So you are her?" one man said walking up to her. He looked at his face and then sniffed the air around her.

"Well Elder Tomas?" one of the younger shifters most likely Bella's siblings asked.

"She chose a good mate" he said grinning.

"She is pretty"

"And blonde"

"She a vampire though"

"It's not that odd for our kind to imprint of vampires, it'd be worse if it was one of those dogs"

"and a beauty like that would drive anyone insane."

"Can she handle Bella, she looks soft"

"Yeah she might be too gentle towards her."

"Excuse me!" Rosalie snapped past annoyed at the hundred and one statements floating around her. "Who the hell are you people and what are you talking about?" she asked coldly. She was starting to become annoyed with these cats as well.

"Oh yes of course it was very rude of us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Mitchell but I go by Mitch I'm Bella's father." Said a young man with a blackish green kind of hair.

"I'm Bella's mother and my name is Katherine but I go by Kathy" she said. Her mother had a blackish red shade of hair.

"I'm Alexandra, Xanders' twin sister and Bella's older sister. I go by Alexa" she said calmly. This cat looked just like Xander except she was female.

"I'm Sampson and I go by Sam. I'm Bella's oldest brother" said a boy with a type of dark orange hair color.

"I'm Harrison triplet to Sampson but I go by Harry. I'm Bella's second older brother." Said a boy with a hair shade close to Sampson but not exact.

"And I'm Skylar the last born triplet to the boys and Bella's older sister. I prefer to be called Sky." She said. Sky also had a hair type like her brothers but hers was closer to blond.

"And we are the elders" said a woman with brown almost black hair. "I am Kyra and these are my fellow elders Tomas, Vexa, and Leon." She said pointing to each. They each had a hair color close to each other.

Rosalie was surprised. Bella had a big family. She seemed to be the only one borne without a sibling with her. It was kind of sad.

"That's nice and all but what are you talking about. Imprinting I mean?" Rose asked.

"Our kind imprints, the same as those dogs. When we look into the eyes of our soul mate we instantly know it's them and want nothing more than to please them and protect them. Bella imprinted on you. It means that she is your soul mate and you are hers." Kathy said calmly.

"Are you trying to tell me that the one I'm destined for is a baby cat shifter" Rosalie asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yes" they all said together.

"No" Rosalie said rolling her eyes. "I don't want her or this" she said turning to walk away when a cry sounded in the air. Bella was crying and she couldn't handle the sound. It was like someone was trying to rip her heart out while at the same time cut it into little pieces.

"Do you see?" the elder Vexa asked in a patient voice as if she were speaking to a child.

"May I?" Rosalie asked reaching out for Bella. Kathy handed baby Bella over and watched Rosalie's face carefully. Baby Bella seemed to purr in Rosalie's arms and Rosalie unconsciously let a soothing growl out.

"Rosalie?" Sky asked.

"How old is she?" Rose asked as Bella cuddled into her.

"three months" Mitchell said proudly. "Daddies smallest angel."

"I want her to grow up. To live a normal life without a mate in the shadows. To be like a normal child." Rosalie explained calmly.

"But she's already mated she can't" Xander protested.

"It'll hurt you both" Harrison protested.

"When she turns sixteen your family is welcome to stay with mine" Rosalie said. "This is what I want"

The elders talked it over with the family before agreeing on a decision.

"We find your choice as harmless and if it's your wish to meet your mate again at the age of sixteen then so be it. All that is required is that you have an item with your scent on it for Bella. Something that won't fade over time." Elder Kyra said calmly.

"I have a hair brush on me. I've been using it for years" Rosalie said handing it over.

"In return something of Bella's will be given to you as well" Elder Leon stated.

Bella's mother handed her what looked to be Bella's hair brush. Rosalie took it gratefully and then looked down at Isabella. She kissed her on her forehead and whispered in her ear. Baby Bella began to cry as Rosalie handed her back to her mother.

"I live in Forks Washington, I'll see you all soon" she said before speeding away. She heard when Baby Bella's tears increased.

'_See you soon little mate, grow up strong and kind.' _


	2. Catty Imprint Chapter Two: Booyah

Rosalie had been living with the Denali's for about fifteen years now. After leaving her little mate she'd realized that she couldn't bare to stay in her house without thinking of Bella. She called Tanya the second day that she'd been home and asked if she could stay with them for a short while. Tanya said she could stay as long as she needed and Rosalie accepted saying she'd like to stay with them for sixteen years. She wasn't surprised when Tanya asked if that was all. To a vampire sixteen years was nothing. It was almost the comparison of one day and a night. Rosalie laughed and said she'd love to.

That night she'd said goodbye to the family telling them she'd be back soon. Esme was sad, not understanding why Rosalie was leaving the household. Alice was telling her that she'd see her in sixteen years. Rosalie wasn't surprised that she knew just how long she'd be gone. Carlisle and Jasper wished her the best of luck. Emmet was gave her a hug complaining that the only girl that could kick his ass was leaving. Edward was looking at her in a distrusting way. She hadn't told the family what she'd found three days ago and had been doing a pretty good job of keeping it hidden. After giving one last hug to everyone she grabbed her stuff, put it in her car and sped away to Alaska.

The Denali sisters took to her right away. Whoever said that Blonde's didn't mix was a fool. One night a conversation occurred and the family wanted to know why Rosalie was staying with them for only sixteen years. Rosalie swore them all to secrecy and then told them. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Elezar, and Carmin were all happy for Rosalie and said that they'd like to return with her when she went home for a while. Tanya called up Carlisle and he said it'd be a wonderful experience.

So here they all were fifteen years later. The Denali's and Rosalie decided that it'd be better to return to Forks now so that they'd already be in the school before Bella. It would be weird if so many new students started on the same day.

"Rosalie are you ready to go?" Carmen called.

Everyone else was already at the cars.

"Yeah I'm ready" Rosalie said. "I've been ready for the past fifteen years.

"Good" Tanya said.

They drove three different cars down the Forks. Rosalie in the car she used to drive up. Tanya, Kate, and Irina in their favorite car, and Carmen and Elezar in their favorite car. It took them about three hours to reach forks, mostly because they were speeding on the empty high way. Another two hours later and they'd arrived at their destination. They got out of the cars slamming the doors shut when a dark hair blur sped from no where and latched onto Rosalie.

"What the?"

"Rosalie I missed you so much!" Alice cried rubbing her cheek against Rosalie's shoulder.

"Alice!" the large group said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked arching a brow as she returned her sisters hug.

"I had a vision that you would be coming home a year early about two months ago. I told everyone and we decided to come back to greet you as well" Alice grinned happily.

"Rosalie welcome home" Esme said and that's when Rosalie realized that the rest of the family had come out.

"High mom" Rosalie said smiling at her. She took a second glance at Esme and saw that she was covered in saw dust, and paint. She was about to ask when Edward answered for her.

"She's expanding the house for some reason" Edward said shrugging. "The Denali's already have rooms here but Esme is making the house bigger with more bedrooms."

"I told you I had a vision that those rooms were going to be needed before next school year starts" Alice said putting on a pouting glare.

"But why?" Edward asked.

Rosalie knew why but she wasn't going to think about it, same with the Denali's they'd agreed to keep everything secret.

"I didn't see that far but they will be needed Edward" Alice said.

"Yeah but-" he started.

"Edward please stop questioning her, if she doesn't know she doesn't know" Jasper said calmly.

"Fine" he sighed.

"So how about we all go in and get settled" Carlisle said breaking the tension.

"Sounds good" Tanya said nodding.

"Hey Rose let's play some video games, it's been a while sense the last time I kicked your ass" Emmet said grinning.

"We'll see you oversized baby" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"It's good to have her home" Esme said happily.

"I know darling shall we?" Carlisle asked leading the rest into the house.

A year later:

"Isabella it's time" a soft female voice said.

"We're finally going mom?" Isabella asked her voice filled with excitement.

"Yes sweet heart, it's been sixteen years, it's time to reunite with your mate" her mother said calmly.

"Yes!"

"Kids it's time for school, if you don't hurry you'll be late!" Esme called.

"Oh come on mom can't we stay home today?" Emmet whined giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"No it's the first day of school and it's cloudy outside" Esme said firmly.

"But mom" Emmet continued.

"Emmet if you're not in my car in five seconds I'm pulling off without you" Rosalie warned as she started the engine. She, Emmet, Alice and Jasper rode to school together and if he was late to the car that was his problem.

"Please?"

"Go Emmet" Esme said calmly as she heard Rosalie turn the key to the car.

"Darn" he said before vanishing and reappearing in Rosalie's car as she put the car in reverse.

"Took you two seconds. Getting sloppy Emmet?" Alice asked grinning.

"You wish Ally Cat" Emmet said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her childish siblings before taking off.

They arrived at school just as Tanya and Edward were parking their cars. She pulled into the spot bedside Tanya's car and climbed out.

The first thing that they all noticed was the buzzing of sound coming from the student body.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he felt everyone's excitement.

"Apparently we've got some new students" Edward said calmly.

"How many?" Alice asked.

"A large family one set of triplets, one set of twins, and then just one girl. The only name I can get is the youngest" Edward said.

"What is it?" Tanya asked expectantly.

"Isabella"


	3. Chapter Three Only a name

When Rosalie heard the name of the youngest transfer student she felt as if her undead heart had leapt in excitement. She made sure to keep a calm face as her excitement and longing grew. Jasper gave her a weird look and she lifted a questioning eye brow.

"Rosalie what do you know?" Edward asked harshly turning to glare at the icy blond.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked tersely. Edward must have been a fool to forget why she was considered the Ice Queen by their classmates. If he talked to her like that again she'd also remind him why she was considered the cruelest in their family.

"I just read Jaspers' mind. You feel excited and longing" Edward explained. Alice and Emmet turned to Rosalie in question.

"If you must know Edward when I was human one of my friends had a daughter named Isabella. I was just thinking about her" Rosalie said glaring at him. She turned away from him and walked towards the school in a huff. She listened as Alice and Emmet told him off.

"Way to go Eddie boy" Emmet said before the two followed her towards the doors of the school. Edward stood there by his car alone as the Denali's had walked off before Rosalie. He didn't buy her story. The school bell ring ending his pondering thoughts and he rushed to class.

So far his day was going downhill. From the incident this morning to his usually calm and tiring class schedules. He just wasn't catching a break. His teachers had for some reason been calling on him in class and if he was preoccupied he was scolded as if he were a child when he was in fact much older than the teachers teaching him.

The bell rang symbolizing the end of fourth period. He got out of his seat and walked at a fast human pace to fifth hour Biology which was on the other side of the building. The bell rang about a minute after he'd taken his seat and the rest of the students came flooding in.

He went to his seat by the window and took the liberty to stare out of it. Nobody sat next to him and he had no lab partner to work with. The teacher was just explaining the lab when there was a knock on the door. A moment later and a girl he'd never seen before came in. She and the teacher discussed a few words before she was asked to introduce herself to the class.

"Hello I'm Isabella swan. I just moved here recently with my brothers and sisters from Arizona" the girl said.

Edward was mystified this girl had the voice and grace of an angel. She looked frail, and kind hearted. She was gorgeous. She also seemed sinful as if there was something about her that was dangerous and alluring. He blinked in confusion as he seemed to doze off. Someone was sitting in the seat beside him. He turned to see that it was the new girl.

"Hi I'm Isabella and I'm guessing that I'm your new lab partner." She said smiling softly.

He felt that if he could he'd be sweating heavily at this very moment. This girl was in every sense of the word appetizing. The smell of her blood made him want to suck her dry. Her smile made him want to kiss it off her face. And her innocent thoughts made him want to… where were her thoughts. He tried to listen to her thoughts more closely when he got a blank.

He couldn't read her. He couldn't read her!

What did this mean?

While he was worrying he didn't notice the girl talking to him he only noticed when the angel waved her hand in his face.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked giving her his charming smile.

She smiled back.

"I said that I'll do the first plant" she said smiling.

"Do you know how?" he asked.

"Yeah I did this already at my old school" she said.

"Okay then go ahead" he said trying to catch her bluff. He watched as she carefully plucked two leaves from the plant and cut one in half setting half the piece in bleach while putting the other half under the microscope. She then ripped the other half in half and put one part in alcohol and the other acid. She then went about comparing the results to the original and so on.

"You did it right?" he asked out of shock.

"Yeah" Bella said.

"And how are you two doing?" the teacher asked from behind them. He looked down at their work. "Isabella make sure not to let Edward do all of the work" he said.

"Actually sir Isabella did this all by herself" Edward cut in.

"Have you done this before?" he asked turning to her.

"Yeah I was in AP bio at my old school." Isabella said grinning.

"Very good" he said before rushing over to a group that was mixing the acid with the bleach.

"So Isabella why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward suggested trying to get some information on this mystery girl.

"I don't think so" She answered in what he thought was a mocking tone.

"Why not?" he asked almost whining.

"It's personal information that you don't need to know" she said.

"But I will" he said grinning

"Why's that?" she asked arching a brow.

"Because you're going to be my girlfriend" he said persuasively in what he thought was his sexiest voice.

"No thank you" she said bluntly and calmly unaffected by his words.

"Huh?" he asked shocked. Every girl had wanted him, why didn't she. He was about to question her when the bell rang.

"Well see you tomorrow Edward" she said as she stood up to go to lunch.

He walked calmly to his families lunch table in confusion. Why would she turn him down.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked appearing behind him as he sensed his brothers emotions.

"Nothing" he answered as he sat down.

"Then why are you moping?" Alice asked arching a brow.

"I think I found my mate" Edward said sadly. "She won't go out with me or tell me anything about herself though" he said a pout on his face.

"Ironic isn't it" Kate said giggling.

"What is?"

"The fact that when all the girls want Edward he wants nothing to do with them but when he wants a girl she wants nothing to do with him" she said finding it hilarious.

"Sounds like bad Karma to me." Emmet said with a grin.

"How do you know she's your mate?" Jasper asked. He felt Edwards emotions but these were not the emotions of a mated vampire. He of course hid these thoughts.

"I can't read her." He said calmly.

The whole table went quiet to stare at him.

"What did you say?" Kate asked her eyes wide. She'd never heard of a gift not working.

"My gift doesn't work on her" he said again.

"About damn time" Rosalie huffed with a smirk.

"Rosalie" Jasper said.

"What did none of you find it annoying when he'd read our minds. He's like a peeping tom" she said rolling her eyes.

"As if I would waste my time looking for something like that in your mind. I think you're just jealous that you're now the only one without a mate. Alice and Jasper are mates. Emmet is mated to the wayward Amara. The Denali sisters a succubae so they're kinda okay. You're the only one without a mate" he said grinning maliciously.

"Edward!" Alice whisper shouted so as not to draw the humans attention.

"No it's okay Alice. I wasn't going to tell you guys this just yet but I found my mate sixteen years ago" Rosalie said.

"What why isn't she here?" Emmet asked.

"She was only a baby so I left so she could get older without me influencing her" Rosalie said. "She should be a sophomore this year. You'll most likely meet her soon" she said calmly.

"A girl?!" Edward asked in shock.

"Well yeah it's not uncommon to mate on the same sex" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

Emmet congratulated her while the Denali's pretended to just learn this today. Alice was pouting because Rosalie had threatened her car and clothes if she tried to look for the girls future and Jasper gave her a small hug. Edward opened his mouth to protest some more when the bell rang. They all got up and went to their separate classes.

The school bell rang letting the students know that the school day was over. The Cullen's and Denali's left the building towards the parking lot and their cars. When they decided that they'd wasted enough time they hopped in their cars and sped away.

A few minutes later they'd arrived home. They parked in the large garage and went inside to greet Esme, and Carmen. Carlisle was at work and Elezar had found a job at a university in the next town over as a history professor. They were very much surprised to see both men home.

"Carlisle, Elezar what are you two doing here?" Alice asked.

"We live here dear Alice" Elezar said calmly.

"No I mean what are you doing here now? What about work?" Alice asked.

"There seems to be a strike going on at the university so I won't be going in for a while" he said shrugging his shoulder.

"And there seems to be a new doctor at the hospital that will be sharing my times with me so presently she has the morning shift and I'll have the night shift. We switch every week and are both on call on Saturdays." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Esme guess what" Edward said excitedly.

"Yes son?" Esme said smiling at him.

"I've found my mate today" he said happily.

"That's wonderful Edward who is she?" Carlisle said.

"She's a new student at the school. Her name is Isabella. She's beautiful" he said his eyes clouding over.

Rosalie and the Denali clan all froze. Rosalie quickly got over her shock and moved to attack Edward growling at him. Tanya and Irina grabbed her shoulders holding her back.

"Rosalie what's wrong!" Emmet asked his eyes widening.

"She's upset, in a murderous rage." Jasper said as he pushed calm on her.

"Do that again and you'll be next" she hissed still struggling in the two sisters grip.

"Rosalie calm down" Carlisle demanded.

"No, I'll kill him" she snapped.

"Rose if you don't calm down I'll electrocute you" Kate said standing in front of the seething blond her hand in front of her face. Rose retaliated by snapping at her fingers. She was not going to be pacified.

'How dare he! How dare that pansy bastard try to steal what was hers! How dare he claim what was hers! She was Hers! Her mate! Mine!' was all that was running through her mind.

Edward became furious and moved to attack Rosalie but Jasper had sensed his emotions and had rushed to grab him. Emmet seeing this moved to help.

"What's going on!?" Carlisle asked looking at his two children as the hissed and snarled at each other. He would admit that Rosalie did have a temper problem and had threatened just about every person this house excluding Esme but she'd never been so intent to cause physical harm to her brothers before.

"Please tell us what's wrong Rosalie? Edward?" Esme said pleadingly.

Alice was dazed off in a vision that no one seemed to notice. She came out of it to inform Carlisle what she'd seen when Edward spoke.

"She's trying to claim my mate!" Edward shouted.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted but it was too late as they heard the sound of fast approaching feet.

"Something's coming" Esme said.

Edward and Rosalie instantly stopped. Someone was on their land. They'd worry about killing each other later, right now they had to deal with the threat that had just invaded their territory. The large family schooled their faces and went out side to face this threat as a whole. Nobody attacked their family.


	4. Chapter Four On the Road Again

Bella's POV

Today was the day. I'd turned sixteen yesterday and I could finally see her again. My mate Rosalie. The mate that left me sixteen years ago so that I'd be able to live a life outside of her influence. The mate that was years older than me. The mate that I'd longed to see since the day she left. I'd see her again.

After celebrating my birthday yesterday mom told my brothers and sisters and I that we should start packing our bags for our move to Forks. My mate had graciously offered my family to stay with them when I turned sixteen.

My mother would be working as a doctor in their small town hospital, and my father would be a tour guide to show tourists around. My older siblings still looked young. They'd been shifting so much that their aging had been stunted. My three eldest siblings looked like high school seniors, while my two older sibling looked like juniors in school. This year however would be my very first year as a high school sophomore.

Any way we'd left kinda early this morning so that we could go to school today. I rode in the car with my parents. The triplets rode together. And the twins rode together. I didn't really like riding with them. It wasn't that we weren't close I guess it's just that when I was around them I could feel the bond that's only felt between people that shared the same womb at the same time.

It made me feel a little sad that I didn't have that, and I admit that I sometimes feel just a little bit jealous. They didn't need anyone but each other. They'd be unaffected if they never found their mates. It was actually common for twins, quadruplets, sextuplets, and any even number of multiple births to find their mates within their little group. It was okay though. I was happy that they were happy. I had someone that was a part of me too. Rosalie.

We arrived in the small town of Forks at around seven in the morning. School started at seven thirty so we had to get a move on. Mom and dad were going to drop me off at school and I'd ride back with the twins. I couldn't wait till we were settled in. I missed my motorcycle already and it hasn't even been a day yet.

We arrived at the school at around seven twenty and we went to the attendance office to get our schedules. Everyone was looking at us as we walked through the halls. I heard someone say that it was odd to see so many new students. The person that he was talking to reminded him of the Cullen's who came in a group of eight. They were saying that maybe all new students were good looking and that's when I tuned them out. I looked down at my schedule and sighed at how boring it looked.

Art

Algebra/Trigonometry

Webpage Design

English Literature

Biology

Lunch

Italian

Study Hall

Gym

This was going to be boring. I was way ahead of normal high school students. I'd been in Pre-Calculus, AP Biology, Advanced Italian, and Accelerated French in my old school. I'd have to pretend not to be as smart as I was or I'd draw attention to our family.

The good thing was that everyone had lunch sixth period so I'd be with my family for this period. I had Gym with Sky and Xander, and art with Harry and Alexa so I wouldn't be completely lost. We split when the bell rang Alexa, Harry, and I heading to art class.

The Art teacher explained to us that we'd be doing life portraits of everyone in the room with an artistic twist of exaggerating what we thought were the best and worst features of the person. The person that we would be doing first would be a girl named Angela. I already know what I was going to paint as her best and worst features. I would paint her smile as her best, and her shy downcast eyes as her worst.

After class I found out that we had a pretty similar schedule and that we had second hour together so she and I walked to math class together. She then introduced me to two girls named Lauren, and Jessica. They were okay but not really my choice of friend. They were too loud, obnoxious, and babyish. It made me wonder why Angela was friends with them to begin with.

The teacher soon gave out a ditto to the class and I was surprised to see that this was a lesson that I went over about a month and a half ago. I tried to do it at the same pace as the other students in the room but I still wound up finishing faster than any of the other students in the class. With nothing to really do I decided to just sit and count the remaining ten minutes of the class.

"Ms. Swan" the teacher said from the front of the room breaking me away from my staring contest with the clock.

"Yes mam?" I asked turning my attention to her.

"I would appreciate if you would do your work." She said with an arched eye brow and an evil eye.

"I finished already Mrs. Wheeler." I said calmly trying not to laugh at her pitiful attempt of intimidation.

"Oh really?" she asked thinking she's caught me in a lie.

"Yes mam"

"Then would you please do questions 21 and 22 on the board?" she said as she offered me a piece of chalk. I walked up to the board and wrote the questions out before solving them and just to prove to her I knew what I was doing I didn't look at the paper once. I looked to her and just had to ask.

"Is this all Mrs. Wheeler?" I asked holding in a grin.

"Yes you make take your seat" she said a little embarrassed and upset at being shown up in front of the class by the new student. She should really try not to act so high and mighty.

Angela congratulated me on getting the right answers, while Lauren and Jessica were insulting me in a nice way while also asking for help.

I didn't really find anything else all that interesting until I got to fifth period biology. The teach Mr. Rayes was the only one who asked me to introduce myself. As I was introducing myself I caught a scent. One that I hadn't smelt and I mean really smelt for sixteen years. My Rosalie. I turned to where the smell came from and saw that it wasn't her but a boy with pale skin and golden eyes. A Vampire.

After my introduction I was told that I would be sitting next to the vampire or Edward as he went by and that he'd be my lab partner for the rest of the school year. He seemed kind of out of it so I thought I'd introduce myself to him properly.

"Hi I'm Isabella and I'm guessing that I'm your new lab partner." She said smiling softly.

He didn't say anything back to me and was making this funny face that was a mix between admiration and surprise. I toned him out and listened as the teacher explained the assignment before starting. I called his name but he didn't answer so I waved in his face. He blinked his eyes before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked giving me what he must of thought was a charming smile. I couldn't help but find it creepy.

I smiled back anyways.

"I said that I'll do the first plant" I told him with a small smile on my face.

He gave me a face that I've seen on many males. The face that said 'we're the superior sex and you're beneath us. You can't do anything we can't do.' Well it seemed to me like his feelings were about to get hurt.

"Do you know how?" he asked patronizingly as if I were a child.

'Stupid fool is so predictable'

"Yeah I did this already at my old school" I said mentally rolling my eyes.

"Okay then go ahead" he said as if I were bluffing and he was going to catch me. I went to work and followed the instructions on the lab. I'd done this lab before in more depth at my old school. It was a piece of cake. When I was finished he looked at me in shock.

"You did it right?" he asked surprised. I was sure that if this were a cartoon the bottom of his mouth would have fell to the ground. It was annoying how he judged me so easily. I answered him in one word.

"Yeah."

"And how are you two doing?" the teacher asked up behind us. He looked down at my work. "Isabella make sure not to let Edward do all of the work" he said to me. Were all men so stupid to think that a woman couldn't do anything, especially something as simple as this. I was about to say something when Edward cut in.

"Actually sir Isabella did this all by herself" Edward said causing me to be surprised. The teacher was silent for a moment before addressing me.

"Have you done this before?" he asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah I was in AP bio at my old school." I said grinning in triumph at his stupidity.

"Very good" he said before to me before rushing over to a group that was foolishly though interestingly trying to mix their bleach and acid.

"So Isabella why don't you tell me about yourself?" Edward suggested.

"I don't think so" I answered in a mocking tone.

"Why not?" he asked almost whining. If he was a vampire and around humans he had to be old, he should be acting his age.

"It's personal information that you don't need to know" I said calmly.

"But I will" he said grinning as if he had me.

"Why's that?" I asked arching a brow truly interested in his answer.

"Because you're going to be my girlfriend" he said persuasively in what he must have thought was a sexy voice but I couldn't help finding it annoying and painful.

"No thank you" I said bluntly and calmly unaffected by his words. I didn't need him I had Rosalie.

"Huh?" he asked shocked. I could tell that he was the type of guy that was used to every girl chasing after him. He wasn't used to a girl turning him down. I almost felt bad for him. The bell rang.

"Well see you tomorrow Edward" I said as she stood up to go to lunch.

My family and I didn't go to the cafeteria and instead went to the library for our lunch period. We'd decided that it'd be best if I approached Rosalie after school because there was telling no what would happen if I approached her now. If you ask me I wouldn't mind giving the whole student body a free show if that meant that I could be kissing her brains out up against the wall.

The lunch bell rang kind of fast and the rest of the school day was kind of boring so I don't really have much to tell. Well aside from the fact that we played dodge ball in gym today. When the school bell rang to symbolize the end of the school day we went to our cars. The triplets got into their car and I decided to ride with the twins. Xander after all was my favorite older sibling though not by much.

We left the school grounds about five minutes after the school let out and made our way to our new home that we hadn't been to yet. We arrived at our meeting place which was a small clearing in the woods. Our parents came a few minutes later and I couldn't help bouncing in my spot.

"Isabella sweet heart calm down" my mother Katherine or Kathy as she preferred said.

"But mom I'm just too excited, I get to see Rosalie again. I won't be alone anymore" I said to her.

"Sweetie you've never been alone" my dad Mitchell or Mitch said giving me a hug.

"You know what I mean daddy" I said hugging him back.

"We understand what you mean baby Bell so how about we cut back on the anticipation and get moving." My eldest brother Sam said. I grinned at him and one by one after securing the area we shifted.

After we were sure we were ready to move out we headed for the house of my love. We were going to see my mate. Rosalie.

We were about a mile or two from their home when I picked up a sound. I listened more closely and heard that it was my mate arguing with that pansy Edward. I became infuriated and rushed off to the house. He would be sorry.

My family tried to slow me down but when they saw that that wasn't working they sped up following behind me. We were coming close to the tree line that would open onto their house and I could sense them coming outside. We broke through the tree line and I made I contact with every person there before my eyes met my mates. My eyes then shifted to Edwards shivering form and I growled at him in a low and threating way. There was going to be hell to pay.


	5. Chapter Five Altercation

Rosalie's POV

Edward and I had been arguing when we all heard the sound of fast approaching feet. We stopped what we were doing and went outside to face the unknown threat. I could hear as they got closer and was surprised and relieved when they broke through the tree line. They were here.

I looked at each animal searching for my Bella when my eyes found hers. I stared at her in a way that it was forever but never enough at the same time. She seemed calm before her eyes landed on my excuse the irony but my pussy of a brother and growled at him. He was literally shaking in his boots and if he were human I'm sure he would have long ago pissed his pants.

The Denali's stood in a way that showed they weren't threatened and were not threatening. I'd told them all about my mate and her family. They weren't going to do anything but stand and watch the show.

Alice and Jasper were watching the cats most likely Jasper was reading their emotions. Emmet was grinning. Our parents and the other adult couple Elezar and Carmen were staring at them in curiosity.

It seemed that Edward's sniveling had stopped because he looked angry and confused.

"I can't read them" he said his voice unnaturally high.

"What do you mean Edward son?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow the ever curious one.

"I can't read them. I can't tell what they're thinking. They're dangerous" he said like a huffy little boy who's toy was broke.

"Now Edward we don't know what they're here for" Esme chastised.

"Yeah Eddie they look like fun" Emmet said grinning.

"The only one who's feeling in kind of dangerous emotions is the one glaring at you. You must've made him mad." Jasper said calmly.

The cat turned to growl at Jasper before turning back to Edward bearing its teeth at him. I held back a laugh. I remember when I made the mistake of calling her a boy. It was cute when she was a little kitten. Now I just find it sexy. Jasper looked at me in confusion.

"I think we should kill them" Edward said moving to attack them.

I hissed at him. "Don't I know them" I said glaring at him. If he attacked I'd attack him and anyone who joined his side.

"Rosalie darling how do you know them?" my mom asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Emmet, Jasper, Tanya, Elezar, Mom I'm going in your rooms for a moment" I told them. Bella's family didn't have closes to change back into and though I admit that it wouldn't kill me if they stood in front of us naked the only person allowed to see my mates body was me.

"But Rose if I'm not allowed in your room you're not allowed in mine" Emmet whined like a little boy.

"I'll be back down in a minute, don't do anything" I said ignoring Emmet all together. If I remember correctly there were three sons, three daughters, and a mom and dad. Sampson had Jaspers body build, so did Xander though her was a bit more muscular. Harrison had Emmetts' body while their dad Mitch had Elezars' body shape. Bella's mom had Esme's body structure, her sisters Sky, and Alexa had Tanya's and Bella would be wearing my clothes.

I rushed to each room taking what clothes I thought would suit them before rushing back down the stairs. I placed the clothes on each of their backs and they nodded their giant heads at me in thanks before running in back of the tree line.

"Rosalie why'd you give the giant kitties clothes?" Emmett asked confused.

"So they wouldn't be naked" I said. Emmet and Jasper were me favorite brothers but at times Emmet could be dreadfully slow.

"But Rosalie why would they be naked?" Emmett asked not really understanding.

"I believe that I could help with that question" A male voice said coming from the tree line.

"Where did you come from" Edward hissed watching the man closely.

"I was already here" he said.

"It's nice to see you again Mitch" I said walking up to him to shake his hand.

"You as well" he said pulling me into a hug. "No need to be so formal you're family after all" he said.

"Thank you" I said thinking that if I were human I would be blushing.

"They're shifters" Jasper said understanding dawning on his face.

"It's against our treaty for you to be here without permission" Edward said.

"I believe that is your treaty with the dogs of La Pushe, we are not dog shifters so we've made no treaty with you" said a women coming out of the trees.

"Kathy" I said giving her a hug.

"It's been a while Rosalie" she said returning the hug.

"It wasn't that long"

"Yeah you act like it's been a hundred years or something."

"It's only been like sixteen"

Three voices said.

"Sam, Harry, and Sky you three behave" Katherine said calmly.

"Oh alright" they said coming out of the tree line together. They each moved to greet mw before standing to the side.

"I told her that we were the most behaved"

"Pity she won't believe you"

"Xander, Alexa come out and stop your gripping." Mitch said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah" they said jumping down from the tree they were in.

"Hey Rosalie" the two said.

"Hey you two, still finishing sentences?" I asked with a grin. I like these two especially.

"It's a twin thing" they said shrugging.

"Rosalie how do you know these, things" Edward asked glaring warily at the group before him.

"They aren't things they're shifters and they have names" I said turning to glare at him. He was such a dick acting like just because he has a power that let him read minds he had to be in the right. 'How do you feel now that your shitty gift doesn't work'. I thought and I knew that he heard me when his glare increased.

"True, but Rosalie how do you know them?" Carlisle asked intrigued. He'd never met a cat shifter before today.

"Well you see…" I started before being interrupted by a voice made everything bad into something beautiful.

"Sixteen years ago she came across a clearing where a baby leopard and her big brother were resting" said the musical voice in the tree line. There was the sound of snapping twigs the speaker coming closer. "The two leopards were fine with the vampire resting there when she spoke. The baby leopard looked up transfixed on her voice and their eyes met. They mated on each other in that instant." The voice said.

Everyone was having different reactions. Edward had this constipated thoughtful face as if he was trying to solve the worlds hardest riddle. I was ecstatic in a few moment my love would be in view.

The person speaking came to the edge of the tree line the shadows hiding her face but outlined her figure. "The vampire decided that she'd let the baby grow up so that she would have normal experiences and not be under her influence. She said in sixteen years that the baby leopard and her family could come live with her." The voice said before it's speaker stepped out of the shadows and approached me.

My eyes were transfixed on Bella. She's grown up well. She was beautiful. And best of all she was Mine.

"Rosalie" Bella said staring her in the eyes.

"Bella" Rosalie said her voice tight with emotion.

Tears slowly came to Bella's eyes as she rushed to hug her long lost mate. She nestled in to Rosalie's taller form and placed her face at the side of her neck where she could pick up Rosalie's scent the fastest.

"I don't care what they said sixteen years felt like a lifetime" she said tearfully.

"Don't cry little mate, I'm not leaving again and the only way you'll get rid of me is if you kill me first" I said hugging Isabella tightly, bringing her shaky form closer to my body. When Isabella pulled away from me she smiled and turned to my family.

"Okay introductions are needed" I said. "The lady with the blackish red hair is Isabella's mom. Her name is Katherine but she prefers Kathy. The man next to Kathy with the blackish green hair is Bella's father. His name is Mitchell but prefers Mitch. The three teens standing next to each other with the different shades of orange hair are their oldest kids. They're triplets and their names in age order are Sampson, Harrison, and Skylar but they go by Sam, Harry, and Sky. The two twins over there are the second oldest set of kids. Their names are Alexander and Alexandra but they go by Xander and Alexa. The little one I'm holding is Isabella but she goes by Bella. Everyone this is my mate and her family" I said my voice filled with pride.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Esme and Carmen said as she greeted everyone.

"You as well" Kathy said smiling at her.

"So your wife is the new doctor at the hospital?" Carlisle asked Mitchell intrigued.

"That's correct and I'm a tour guide for the town." He said grinning.

"If you need directions don't be afraid to ask" Elezar said.

Rosalie could tell that the six of them would get along just fine.

The three boys were talking to Emmett and Jasper, while the two girls had struck a conversation with Alice and the Denali's .

"Wait a minute!" Edward shouted annoyed by the happy chatter around him. I guess that Edward figured that if he couldn't be happy then no one could.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face.

"Did you all forget that Isabella is my mate?" he asked his eyes burning hatefully into my own.

"She is?"

"I am?" Bella and her family asked confused.

"Yes!" Edward shouted.

"Bella did you imprint on the boy too?" Mitch asked.

"No daddy I didn't. This is the boy that was flirting with me in Biology. He even told me that he was going to be my boyfriend." Bella said calmly.

"Oh this is the chauvinistic ass whole" Alexander said turning to glare at Edward.

"Edward it doesn't seem that Bella is your mate" Carlisle said.

"But she is! Rosalie must be charming her into thinking she's her mate! She could be killed for stealing another vampires mate!" Edward snapped glaring at me. Maybe he was the one trying to charm Bella. I didn't need to charm someone to get them. If I wanted them I'd go as I is. It's obvious that I had louds more confidence than Edward.

"I have the feeling that he's about to stamp his foot on the ground like a little kid" Bella whispered in my ear with a slight giggle in the background.

"I am not" Edward snapped huffily. "Come to me my mate" Edward said looking at Isabella expectantly holding his arm out to her.

"uhm" Bella said in confusion.

"She's not your mate you dillusional ass" I snapped glaring at him.

"Come to me mate or else" he said threateningly.

Bella's brothers stiffened at the threat and were watching him the way a cat would watch a mouse.

"Edward" Esme said with fear in her voice. She knew what would happen if he touched her.

"Fine then I'll just go and get you myself" he snarled moving to get her. When he got into arms reach she backed away from him.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" she said nervously looking out of the corner of her eye at her brothers and father and then taking a quick look at me. She flinched. I don't know what my face looks like but I knew that if he did one more thing he'd be dead faster than he could blink.

"Why are you afraid ? Do you think that Rosalie will attack me? I'm safe mate she's no threat to me." Edward said proudly as if that's what she was thinking.

"I'm not worried about Rosalie attacking you, she can handle herself and stop before she kills you. It's them I'm worried about" Bella said pointing to her brothers who were all glaring at him in hatred.

"What" Edward said his eyes widening. The three boys had cat ears on top of their head, tails, fangs, and claws that they kept retracting and extending.

"I'm the baby of the family, they're really over protective" she said laughing nervously. I have to remember that.

"But I'm not endangering her, it's that blonde haired bitch that's the threat" Edward said. "You should know that Rosalie's not your sisters mate." He said as if they were stupid.

"Edward Rosalie is Bella's mate" Jasper said patiently and I wanted to cheer and scream Hallelujah that. Maybe now the ass would understand.

"What!"

"They feel the mating bond" Jasper said.

"I feel it though! I have to be her mate!"

"No you don't feel it. You feel desire that's all." Jasper said hoping to knock some since into him.

"I do not" Edward said.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen" Esme snapped. "You will stop this drama queen behavior this instant. It's clear that Rosalie is infant Bella's mate and if you try to steal her Rosalie has the right to kill you."

"But Esme" Edward started.

"That's final Edward. Leave Rosalie and her mate alone" she said.

"It's not so funny now is it?" Tanya asked. "Earlier today you were laughing at Rosalie because you thought that she was the only member of your coven that was unmated. It turns out that you're the only one without a mate by your side huh?" she said laughing at him.

Edward growled at her angrily. "You'll regret this" he said.

"Edward where are you going?" Carlisle asked as his son ran off.

"To hunt" he said.

He left in a hurry and everything was silent for a moment. Of course the silence was broken by Emmet.

"This is so cool!" he said grinning like a child that just got five dollars.

I sighed tiredly but couldn't help my purr as Bella cuddled into my arms nuzzling against my chin.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Esme said.

"Yeah let's show you your rooms. Their all made and everything" Alice said.

"I guess now we know why I built so many rooms huh?" Esme said with a smile.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked calmly holding the door open to the house. We turned to the door and walked in.


	6. My what is bigger than Yalls?

Rosalie

After that whole Edward episode thing outside the family came inside to settle down and get to know each other more. I took the chance to grab my mate and truly get to know her. I led her up the first flight of stairs and down the hall. This was my room, and when she got comfortable with the idea, her room as well. I ushered her in, making sure to close the door behind me before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

I didn't know what to say and realized that we were stuck in silence. Not the awkward type of silence when you find yourself barging into a room of unfamiliar faces, but the silence that is accompanied with meeting up with someone that you've longed to see for so long. That relieved silence. The silence that was so full of questions that you had no idea where to start off first.

"I…" we both said before she blushed and looked away. It was adorable and I found myself falling even deeper in love with her.

"It's okay you go first" I tell her. She looks at me and nods after a moment. She takes a deep breath as if trying to taste the air before proceeding.

"I-I don't know a lot about you" she starts of lowly and I'm filled with fear. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable or weary of me. I don't know what I'd do if she was. I felt a warm and gentle touch to the back of my hand. I looked down and saw it was her hand, so warm, so soft. "I don't know you but I know you" she said and then scrunched her eyes at how odd that sounded. "What I mean is I don't know you but I've missed you. Even though I don't know you I know you." She tried again and sighed as it still sounded weird.

"I understand" I tell her cupping her cheek in my hand. She was so warm, so soft, and kind. Not only that she was cute as well, innocent even as she blushed brightly when my hand came into contact with her face. I was in awe that this beautiful creature was the small babe I'd met years ago and even more that she was mine. "I know exactly what you mean" I tell her nodding my head. "I don't know you but it feels like I've known you for hundreds of years" I tell her.

"Just promise that you aren't already sick of me"

It would seem that my mate has a sense of humor as well.

"I'll never tire of you, or your presence." I tell her. She smiles and her eyes light up with the rest of her face.

"Tell me about yourself?" she asked.

"What do you want to know?" I ask. I want to tell her everything about me, the good and bad, but I know now isn't the time to reveal everything.

"What are you willing to tell me?" she asks and I can already tell that this girl is going to take a lot of work. Is it weird to say that I can't wait?

"Lets' see I was born in 1915, and changed in 1933. I was eighteen when I was turned, my maker being Carlisle. I've only turned one person in all my years and that Emmet." I tell her. "I enjoy shopping but not to the extent that Alice takes it and I get along great with the Denali sisters. Oh and I'm a mechanic" I tell her as an afterthought.

"A mechanic?" she asks.

"Yeah why not into grease monkeys?" I asked with a grin.

"Not the problem, actually I find the thought of you in a tank top and short shorts with oil and grease stains on your face and shirt hot" she says to me and I have to keep myself from growling and tackling her.

"What else do you find hot?"

"Well I've got an NCR M16 and you out in the rain sitting on it sounds pretty damn good" she says to me and I find myself aroused not only by her words but also that gorgeous bike she has. A lot of images flash through my mind of what I'd like to do to her, and what I'd like to do to her bike. The one image that's most prominent however is the image of her riding her bike. No not the way it sounds I mean literally 'riding' her bike, grinding back and forth against the seat as the engine purrs. I don't realize how long I'm stuck on that image when I feel her against my ear.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she asks and I launch myself on top of her pinning her down to my bed.

"I think you're getting just a little out of hand there" I warn her subtly. There's no way I'm gonna tell her that if she keeps talking like that I'm gonna strip her down naked and take her hard, fast, slow, soft, and every way in between until the sun sets tomorrow.

"What can I say" she asks me purring deeply in her chest. "I'm a cat and I love toying with my prey" she said. She looked me straight in the eyes before arching her back pushing her breasts into my own and I couldn't stop the growl from leaving my mouth.

"I always find cats to be in over their heads in certain situations, you can believe you're in charge for now but keep toying with me and you'll quickly become the hunted." I warn her. She arches her back and fucking purrs underneath me with a shit eating grin.

"That isn't much of a punishment if you ask me" she mumbles nuzzling her head into my chin giving me a nip to my collarbone. That's it, I'm going to… is just about as far as I got before Alice barged into my room.

"Alice!" I yell glaring at her for a few reasons the biggest reason is that she ruined my plans. The second is because she most likely saw this happening so that means she ruined them on purpose. The last is because she most likely had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

"Sorry Rose but I was told that if I saw you going to far that I was to interfere and bring the both of you downstairs with at least your underwear on." She said shrugging her shoulders. I arch a brow at that when my little mate proved to me that not only did she have a sense of humor but that she was also a smart ass.

"Mmm then do you think you could step out the room until we get to that part?" she asked and her voice was so fucking hot; husky, panting, and all and I guarantee that the moment Alice stepped out that door I wouldn't even bother with clothes, I'd just dive in under them to reach my goal.

Alice grinned and gave me a look so I know that what I wanted wasn't going to happen. I sigh and bury my nose in her neck to get in one more good smell before getting off of her.

"You know she can watch if that means you'll get back over here?" Bella said standing up and I couldn't control the snarl that came from my mouth. If anyone saw her naked they'd die in the most horrifying ways possible.

"That's not a good idea" Alice said calmly shaking her head.

"Hmm, guess I'll give it a few years, but trust me you'll love it one day, cats are really kinky" Bella answered with a snicker. Before the words even fully register in my mind I'm on her pinning her against the wall of my bed room snarling in her face. She turns her head from me raising it slightly and looks to the ground. One of my hands slip behind her and I grab her ass squeezing and pulling her roughly against me while my other hand snakes in her hair and yanks her head further away from me.

"MINE!" I snap clicking my teeth together near her ear and she whines in a soft tone letting me know that she has accepted my dominance over her. I released her and stepped back unsure of what had just come over me. I know that vampires can be possessive when they find their mate but this felt more bestial than I was used to.

"Rose?" Alice asked at my silence.

"Let's go downstairs before your brothers come up here" I said looking at Bella with a grin. I had to be careful around her, I didn't want to hurt or scare her.

Alice led the way downstairs to the family room which had two three seat couches, one two seat, two love seats and two singles. The triplets were sitting on one of the triples, while the twins took the double, Emmet was in one single, while Carlisle and Esme took up one love seat, with Bella's parents in the other. In the other three seat were the Denali sisters. I decided that we'd take the last single. I plopped down in the seat when Bella plopped into my lap turning to give me a grin. It was quiet for a moment until Kate started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask her in confusion.

"Can you get anymore dominating, god Rose I wish we'd gotten you in bed before you met Bella there, it would have been so hot, but then of course we would have spent so much time putting you in your proper place." she said with a smirk.

I stared at her in slight annoyance. The three sisters were succubae and brought out the best in the partners sexual abilities. The three had tried to get me in the bed before but I just didn't feel in the mood when asked.

"Kate please try to behave yourself" Esme said calmly with a smile.

"Of course, sorry Esme" she said after a glare from Tanya.

"So Rosalie" Kathy said drawing our attention to her. "What have you been doing these past sixteen years?"

"I've been staying with the Denali clan up in Alaska" I tell her. "While I was there I worked as kindergarten instructor." It was fun and I enjoyed watching the kids whose lives I'd been a part of grow up.

"Did you miss me?"

It was so quiet the question that she asked that I almost believe that it was in my head but when I turned to look at her I could see that it was indeed real.

"For the whole sixteen years" I say honestly unsure if I could even lie.

"What would you do to repay me?" she asked and I was confused. She wanted me to repay her for letting her grow up. That was strange but I'd do it.

"Anything"

"Really?"

"Yes" I tell her with complete honesty. I'd give her the world if she asked me for it.

"Good because I have a list of sixteen years' worth of fun for us to do. The first thing we're going to do is go to an amusement park let's say Disney world, then we'll be go to the beach and go surfing" she said counting off on her fingers.

"Damn you just got reunited and she's already got you on a short leash Rosie" Emmet boomed from his couch with a grin plastered on his face. He won't be grinning for long when I get through with his video games I bet.

"See I told you that she'd be too gentle on her" Harry said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by too gentle?" Carmen asked turning to Kathy for an answer. I'd like to know the answer to that as well.

"Well for cat shifters the relationships that we hold with our mates are complex and in some situations become violent" Mitchel said with a calm voice.

"What do you mean violent?" Esme asked nervously.

Did he mean that Bella and I would get into serious physical fights. That sure didn't sound good.

"Not violent in the way that you're probably thinking" he assured. "As you know the average house cat is extremely moody, and when in a group of other cats they fall into a type of caste system going from top cat to bottom cat" he started.

"So when the cat finds itself a mate the relationship is in a way a game of tug of war between the male and the female. The male being more dominant when it comes time to mate, and protecting his family, and the female when it comes to everything else" Kathy said and I think we were all beginning to piece together this picture.

"In truth the male sets a list of rule that the female is to abide by and she can do anything she pleases as long as it is safe and within her limits." Xander said.

"And sense we cat shifters are considered to be the descendants of the Egyptian cat goddess Bastet we are more in tone with our animal instincts that the dog shifters of La Pushe." Alexa said before she turned to look at me with a knowing look in her eye. What did she know that I didn't? Well it seems that I didn't have to ponder the thought long as she opened her mouth to continue. "And sense Bella's the girl cat in this relationship, you are going to start behaving in a sense the way the male cat behaves" she said and my eyes widen.

"But I'm a girl" I tell her.

"Well yeah but sense Bella is already filling the position for female cat, the only position left in the relationship is male" Sky said.

"So what you're saying is that Rosalie is one of the guys now?" Irina said with a small smirk on her face. You see everyone likes to think that Irina is the best behaved sister out of the three but she isn't. When she wants to be a smart ass she says something that blows everyone away.

"Wow who knew?" Alice said grinning at me and I know she knew what was coming next.

"Who knew what?"

"Rosalie you are the man, I always knew you had a dick bigger than Edwards" Emmet said with a laugh. The cat shifters all started laughing along with Carmen and Elezar. The Denali sisters decided that this would be the best time to move to the other side of the room while Alice walked over to Jasper to sit in his lap and enjoy the show.

"5,

4,

3,

2,

1"

Kate counts and you've got to love her for knowing me so well.

"Emmet" I say calmly standing up and looking at him.

"Yes Rosie Posie?" he asked with a shit eating grin. He knew what was coming.

"Prepare to die" I say before launching myself at him but he was already up and running.

"It's so good to have everyone home" Esme sighs and I get the image of her resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Yes it is dear, yes it is"


End file.
